


Baby Daddy

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I have promised her and I shall fulfill, I must comply, I will not spoil by putting more tags, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Twitterverse friend's request, but still, it's predictable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: “Viten’ka?” Yuuri turned to face him and held his hand, “This might sound quick but may I ask if it’s alright if I stand as the father of your pup?” Victor’s eyes grew wide and he gave his cute heart shaped smile.





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my Good friend over twitter @Elli.

Title: Baby Daddy

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri, Multi Billionaire Alpha that owns chains of hotels and restaurant all over the world, however despite his riche he likes to go simple; he lives in a simple two storey house in Japan beside the sea, has nice backyard he can let his beloved poodle play and swim on his pool; always dressed in his cardigan sweater or his cardigan sweater vest over his plain yet – no one noticed his tailored brand dress shirts and trousers.

 

People mistake him in his company just a simple employee however his people would just laugh and play along with him when he makes those people who thinks he’s just a mere staff believe he really is.

 

Living in a quiet beach side neighborhood in his home town, just few minutes away from his family’s original inn the Yutopia.

 

Currently cooking his lunch before heading to his office, he heard a knock and a deeper bark, wondering who it was he went to his front door only to see a familiar person; eyes wide in wonderment and disbelief he unlocked his door and let the person in to be entertained with his company, “What can I do for you?” he gave his softest smile.

 

“I’m sorry but I smelled what you were cooking and kind of want some, I’m sorry about this” he told shyly but he seemed so determined to want Yuuri’s food.

 

Yuuri chuckled and invited him in, Yuuri recognized him since he had sponsored the skater when he debuted to seniors and now he finally saw him in person for the second time – after missing the latest season of competition, but to his shock he’s bulging pregnant – but it seemed the skater did not recognize him.

 

Yuuri took the pregnant skater’s plate and plated his dish nicely and handed it to him, the Omega skater is bouncy happy with his food and bid good bye, Yuuri followed his figure and chuckled seeing a waddling penguin happy with his hunt of food, proudly bringing it back to his nest. However he was surprised that he is his neighbor. So immediately he called someone he knew to investigate.

 

Receiving a message from his brother he frowned and sighed changing to a proper attire; a designer suit to be in fact, with his dark blue tie, he slicked his hair back and put on his reading glasses, picked up his keys and drove out his black Ferrari.

 

Arriving to his home he was greeted by rows of men in suits and Yukata, he went out his car and buttoned back his suit jacket and handed the key to the valet, “Young master!” they bowed and he gave a nod in acknowledgement, and headed straight to his brother’s study.

 

He was greeted by his eldest sister who was smoking by the garden, she gave him a hug and he did return also, Hiro is announcing an important one today, everyone has been waiting for it and we are all excited” she squeaked.

 

“So am I” chuckled Yuuri, “I mean four kids later he’s just gonna ask her out? Is he serious?” laughed Yuuri.

 

“It’s never too late, baby brother~” chuckled by Mari, “Go there now, he needs to talk to you first!”

 

When Yuuri met his supposed to be calm and collected brother; who is now shaking in nervousness and over thinking things he made himself think, _“Does anxiety runs in the family_?” and he shook his head from the thought.

 

His brother Hiro, who is the current head of their clan is excited yet stressed in all the preparations for his upcoming wedding with his mate, Dr. Elli. Yuuri chuckled knowing the couple had met in Ikea back in America where Hiro at that time still works as an engineer before he took over their family’s hidden business.

 

“ _Buy a cabinet, get free engineer to fix it_ ” that’s what everyone in his family tease the current head and so did Yuuri to him.

 

Now they are discussing matters when they decided to call the twin brother of Hiro who is the free spirit of the family, but they all support him no matter what.

 

The image showing over Hiro’s laptop; is where a tall and meaty guy in a plain shirt with ‘Step on It’ print, black gray and white camo print board – shorts matching his DC Pro Spec 3.0, with his traveling back pack on with his cap secured to his head and a cute Shiba Inu dog in a tactical harnest vest, the image was clearly taken by his drone over a cliff while behind him is his travel companion vehicle.

 

After two rings an answer picked up and immediately Yuuri greeted him, having a short talk it turns out he is heading home to see the family and would be joining the celebration.

 

Everyone seemed to be busy in the main house and Yuuri knew why. Dismissing himself he headed straight to his office to deal with his work. But when he arrived, his phone started to ring, picking it up immediately he heard his friend giving him the fresh juice that the other collected for Yuuri to take, “Apparently Nikiforov is in Japan to take a break and hide from the media” his friend said, “ _According to Giacometti his close friend, Victor is out of inspiration but his pregnancy is giving him more and the break right now is his chance_ ”

 

“I see, how about the father?” asked Yuuri, “Is he in the picture?”

 

“ _As I also heard, no – Victor Nikiforov is carrying a baby with no father and he is still looking for him as well_ ”

 

“I see…” Yuuri felt a little relieved that the Omega is not mated and the same time single.

 

“ _Don’t tell me you’re planning to win him over?_ ” Laughed his friend over the phone.

 

“Maybe I am… by the way, thank you Phichit. And by the way, be here next month, Hiro-kun and Elli-chan are finally getting married”

 

“ _Four kids and two runaways later, they finally tying the knot_ ” Laughed by the Thai skater.

 

“Thanks” Yuuri thanked.

 

“ _Don’t mention it, and invite me to your wedding and baptism of your future kid~_ ” teased by the Thai and Yuuri just chuckled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days to a week passed, Yuuri is making progress with the Omega skater, Victor opened up to him that he doesn’t even know the name of the baby’s father, and the man’s back is the only thing that the skater can remember.

 

During the wedding reception of his brother held in one of his hotel in Japan, Yuuri brought Victor as his plus one and his partner, everyone is pointing how the Alpha is the father of the unborn child but he quickly corrects them but deep inside his Alpha is whining and angry at himself as he is already claiming the Omega.

 

Victor however did not bother to correct them, he felt as if Victor is letting him father the child already, so he took the chance when they were alone walking by the indoor garden of his hotel.

 

“Viten’ka?” Yuuri turned to face him and held his hand, “This might sound quick but may I ask if it’s alright if I stand as the father of your pup?” Victor’s eyes grew wide and he gave his cute heart shaped smile.

 

“Do you mean it? I mean you’re not obliged or anything” Victor pointed when Yuuri looked serious.

 

“I’m sure of it. Would you let me?” he asked again.

 

“I would love to let you father my pup, it would be nice if he is to have an Sire”

 

“That’s nice, my Alpha is actually been longing around and loves to have you and the pup around” Yuuri honestly admitted.

 

“That’s why you’ve been fussy around me?” Victor asked again.

 

“You can say that, my Alpha side is starting to Sire and pushing me to rut as well” he sighed.

 

“From all the Omegas you can choose, why me? I mean I’m pregnant with someone else’s child and I’m not that pure anymore…”

 

“For years I have watched you skate, I might have forgotten to tell you that I’m one of your sponsors and met you at your last banquet…” he bit his lower lip.

 

“The last banquet is when I left the hotel room of the man I slept with, I mean I was wasted I know… but I was sure I left my number on the table that morning so he can call me but it seemed he wasn’t interested anymore, I know I might be wasted and pretty blacked out that night but I’m sorry to say this but he gave me the most exciting night” he sadly smiled at the vogue memories.

 

“It was one of my hotels right?” Yuuri asked wanting to help him.

 

“I think yes, I went with him since I wasn’t in my own suit” he thought.

 

“What’s the room number, can you remember it, I’ll have all my staff to open the information and name of the person checked in there!” he told.

 

“I think it’s 014” he thought, “Or is it, 140”

 

Yuuri remembered the first number since it is personal to him so he made sure he wanted more information out of the helpful things Victor gave him, “Chihoko, Check the person’s information who checked in room 140, around December xx, xxxx Russia branch” Yuuri immediately contacted his secretary while he gently pulls Victor with him to his pent house office.

 

He let Victor sit in his comfortable Sofa and ordered some hot tea and jam for him, some blankets and pillows, Victor really appreciates his affection and care for the Omega until, “Room 140 was occupied at that time by a family, not a man, they were there for a whole week” he explained, “So that leaves us in the room which is personally owned by me…” he said to Victor who looked at him as if he’s some kind of twisted clown.

 

“You said you remember his back, does it have a tattoo?” asked Yuuri and Victor puts down his tea and nodded, “What does the tattoo look like?” Yuuri wanted to confirm.

 

“Big silver like blue long dragn with darker blue beard I think around a Cherry blossom, then it has some characters in Japanese” he told, then Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and laughed like he’s gone mad.

 

“Like this?” Yuuri took off his suit and showed his back, Victor gasped standing and palming his back.

 

“You’re my Alpha?” Victor can't believe it, Yuuri laughed in content and embraced the Omega tightly, he felt the baby kicked and they both laughed.

 

“I was also drunk that night. I had sixteen flutes of Champaign and went black out, but I never knew I slept with my childhood crush for all hell knows” he rested his forehead to Victor’s and kissed his nose out of happiness, “No wonder my attachment to the pup is over the top” said Yuuri and Victor doesn’t want to let him go.

 

“I don’t even care anymore, I wish I did not leave early that morning so that I got to know you more” Victor regrets it.

 

“It’s okay, I have my fault too, I did not remember anything” he told. Both started to catch up and Yuuri started to fuss even more to his potential mate and pup when his office’s door opened.

 

“Nii-sama! You’re missing the fun! The family is about to make the entrance!” said by his youngest brother, the carefree one who just came back.

 

“Sure thing Shi-kun” Yuuri chuckled and gently pulled to stand his waddling potential mate, “I’ll tell my family later that you and I are having the baby soon” said Yuuri out of happiness kissing his Omega’s hand.

 

Victor fixed Yuuri’s bowtie and stood facing each other, Victor now in his last trimester ready to pop their child; he is wearing a cute yet matching theme of maternity dress, it matches Yuuri’s white and black tuxedo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With all things cleared it wasn’t a day later Yuuri summed up all his courage to kneel and propose to his mate who yet not had been marked by him, however it was clear that the Omega imprinted on his as his Alpha.

 

Days after the wedding of his brother, they are now in his parent’s beach side mansion, the grassy garden is separated by small brick wall fence and has a little wooden gate, the grassy garden full of his mother’s orchids and bonsai also has their wide pool designed in a beautiful rock formation with a cave, slide and falls, the mansion looked more like a resort.

 

Poodles running with children, the Katsukis mingling with Victor’s own skating family and coach, Yuuri talking to his business partners and old friends while Victor; he is with Yuuri’s mother and sister together with his now sister-in-law, “Has Yuu-kun told you?” Elli asked.

 

“Told me what? Please elaborate” Victor politely asked Elli again.

 

“Ah! Sorry, I mean has Yuu-kun told you on what he and his brother does for a living? I mean aside being a CEO and all”

 

“Yes, he showed me his tattoo and explained what it meant, on people he need to kill and dispose” he looked down, “But you know what, Yuuri is Yuuri and I love him, we just met few weeks back but I know I love him. He’s not like other Alphas I’ve dated and he’s really responsible, I know he only did those for the sake of his family and for his own life. I understand. And if someone is to kill him I’d shoot them first” Hiroko smiled hearing it from him.

 

“You know, it was the same thing I said when I said Yes to Toshiya” she giggled, “I would cut people’s throat if they hurt my husband or my children, but thank goodness it did not happen to me. My family had been safe” she told.

 

“You know, I slapped and stabbed a person when they bad mouthed Hiro, I love the idiot to death, but despite of him being a scatterbrain at times he is very much like his brother Yuu-kun. He is responsible and caring despite in all the fact he is a Yakuza Oyabun and he cares for his own clan and family, but what amazed me is he puts his being husband first, Oyabun second” she nodded.

 

“By the way how’d you both meet?” Victor interested with his eyes sparkling, Elli blushed and started her story.

 

“We met in Ikea back in America” she bit her lower lip as it was a funny story, “So I just went there to buy some candles but ended up picking a cabinet, a book shelf and a ridiculous coffee table set” Mari who was listening.

 

“That’s me when I go shopping for a tissue ending up buying three carts of food stash” she nodded to herself and the ladies laughed at her.

 

“So when I bought them, I was looking around when he was there, in all glory of a hard hat, jogger shorts and Crocks” Mari lost it and wheezed, “He then muttered, ‘You’ll be having a hard time assembling your items, you chose the wrong brand” she coppied his deep baritone voice but her tone is still girly as ever, “Then I got a little upset and told him, so what do you suggest I get?” with that he started pointing at things and seeing the instructions it was really wasy, however I assumed he was a staff there and told him to assemble it for me, my care later can't accommodate the things I bout so he offered his truck to take it all for me, I was so shy when he told me he did not work for Ikea” she covered her face.

 

“So he asked me for a date in return for my mistake and I agreed, then the rest was history” he ended and they laughed at their Ikea story.

 

Until a loud roar of engine came along, Toshiya laughed knowing it is their youngest; a modified custom blackout Toyota Tacoma with Xtra Cab offroad Bilstein suspension Nitto tires, full of bumper accessories like a thick metal railing full face bumper attached with small yet thick GME antenna and back up lights, the back part of the compartment of the truck has a Thule insta-gater 501 Bed mount attacked to it is his thick tires of a mountain bike, the color of his bike matched his car, it has also a camouflage tail gate cover with pouches, and in the tailgate is mounted with two gasoline containers and spare tire.

 

“And here comes our free spirited child who gives us heart attacks” Hiroko giggled and introduced Victor to Shiro who comically dressed in a plain shirt with ‘I came for Ma’s food’ and Victor recognized him as a celebrity travel chef, with his trusty traveling companion his dog who’s equally famous as him; his name is Ranger, after his first car and the one he used when he found him on the streets of Tokyo while he was making his first vlogs, Victor cooed at the cute Shiba Inu, it wall all black but has white coat of fur on its belly and brows, a cute shemagh print bandana as his collar and his own vest with pouches.

 

“I think your mate is starting to get fond of Shiro…” told Hiro to Yuuri.

 

“Is it a bad thing or a good thing?” Yuuri wondered.

 

“It becomes bad if your son has a habit to disappear, and good thing if he’s free spirited and knows what his doing”

 

“Should I be worried?” asked Yuuri in wonderment.

 

“That’s the question too, my little daughter is starting to become Shiro for some reason…” he told.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I has been a month after Yuuri knew he was the baby’s real sire, it made him swell in pride and become even more protective, his Alpha is going nuts at the fact, however Victor finally decided to reveal the father of his child to the public and his fans especially.

 

With the help of his coach and Yuuri’s influence tabloids in sports magazine and internet articles posted screened interviews of him; the face of his article is the candid family photo of the Katsukis and his own Russian skating family which he had grew – up with, they were all in the older Katsuki’s residence and taking a candid one as a family photo; showing that both are in real relationship and committed responsibility in regards to his pregnancy and not just a publicity stunt.

 

Beside their family photo is their own solo, it was a close up, Victor resting his head on his Alpha’s shoulder while they sit by the tiny brick fence in Yuuri’s parents’ property, no one would mistake their look to each other.

 

Phichit on the other hand after Yuuri and Victor went to Russia for the ice show got the teasing of their life time after Phichit let Yuuri wear a shirt of shame namely, ‘Actual Baby Daddy’ as a joke but Yuuri worn it proudly.

 

 

 

~END~

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
